


Thinking About You

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco e Mario ricordano due avvenimenti che hanno cambiato la loro vita per sempre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About You

_immagine pubblicata da basiek su tumblr.com _

 

«Per gli esercizi odierni trovatevi un compagno» e poi «come vedete ci sono alcuni volti nuovi, alla seduta di oggi partecipano anche dei ragazzi delle giovanili, facciamoli sentire come fossero a casa loro, mi raccomando». Il raduno della nazionale, il Mister ha appena concluso il suo discorso invitando poi i ragazzi a spostarsi in campo per l'allenamento... l'attenzione di Marco viene richiamata da un suo amico che gli fa segno di fare coppia con lui, Marco sta per rispondergli positivamente quando, mentre si avvia verso l'uscita dello spogliatoio, vede un ragazzo con i capelli castani, seduto sulla panca, in un angolo da solo, lo sguardo smarrito... «oggi non posso,» risponde all'amico, concludendo «la prossima volta». Si avvicina al ragazzo, lo guarda negli occhi, un timido sorriso, allunga la mano e gli dice «ciao, mi chiamo Marco» il ragazzo allunga la sua stringendola ed a sua volta si presenta «io sono Mario». «Allora Mario,» esordisce il biondo, «ti va di fare coppia con me?» diventando subito rosso... «cioè, voglio dire in campo, per l'allenamento» passandosi nervosamente la mano tra i capelli... Mario «sì, sì, avevo capito» ridendo di gusto. Marco che cerca di uscire da quel momento di imbarazzo... «quindi lo prendo come un sì?» e Mario che sempre ridendo, si alza ed aggiunge «certo Marco...» appoggiando la mano destra sulla spalla del biondo. Le due ore di allenamento volano... la timidezza iniziale subito scomparsa e quando il Mister dà l'ordine del rompete le righe invitando i ragazzi a tornare nello spogliatoio per la doccia, Marco e Mario rimangono seduti sul manto erboso, uno di fronte all'altro, le gambe aperte a compasso, che si vanno ad intrecciare con quelle dell'amico ed i piedi che ondeggiano orizzontalmente... le braccia lunghe distese dietro la schiena, con il palmo delle mani ben poggiato sull'erba per mantenere quella posizione... parlano, ridono e scherzano. Chi li vedesse potrebbe affermare con assoluta certezza che si tratta di due vecchi amici e non potrebbe assolutamente pensare che invece si conoscono solo da un paio d'ore. «Quindi vivi qui a Dortmund?» chiede interessato Marco al suo giovane amico, «sì, gioco con le giovanili del Borussia, anche se qualche volta Mister Klopp mi chiama per allenarmi con la prima squadra», Marco sorride compiaciuto, «lo sai?» gli chiede... Mario ascolta interessato e fa cenno a Marco di proseguire, «dimmi...» con il biondo che prontamente e con soddisfazione racconta «io sono nato qua, qui ci vive la mia famiglia, anche io ho giocato nelle giovanili del Borussia per tanti anni». Mario spalanca la bocca in segno di stupore, questo ragazzo che gli sta seduto di fronte lo sta interessando sempre di più, tante le cose in comune, è vero, tipiche di ragazzi della loro età... la musica, lo sport, le belle ragazze, i motori... anche se poi alla fine l'argomento più gettonato è sempre lui, il calcio... però stanno trovando anche altri punti di contatto e stanno scoprendo che probabilmente quando erano più piccoli avranno anche tirato i calci al pallone a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro. «Ma quindi adesso dove giochi?» chiede Mario e Marco sorridendo, «con il Borussia Mönchengladbach» _neanche troppo lontano da qui,_ pensa un sempre più sorridente Mario... il tempo passa, ma nel loro caso letteralmente vola ed il loro momento viene disturbato da una voce non molto lontana, «EHI, PICCIONCINI, FINITO DI TUBARE!!!» i due ragazzi si voltano insieme, un certo rossore nei loro visi, si guardano negli occhi con un accenno di sorriso e poi rivolti di nuovo verso il Mister lo vedono mentre sta facendo loro ampi cenni con le mani... aggiungendo «CHE STATE ASPETTANDO... DAI, LA DOCCIA!!! NON VEDETE CHE SI STA FACENDO BUIO?» Marco e Mario si alzano controvoglia e poi lentamente ed in silenzio si dirigono verso lo spogliatoio. Camminano vicini e per evitare un ostacolo composto da alcuni coni impilati uno sopra l'altro Marco si sposta improvvisamente alla sua destra andando ad urtare Mario che ha un leggero tentennamento... prontamente il biondo chiede scusa allungando le mani su di lui per prevenire un'eventuale caduta dell'amico «scusami tanto Mario». Il giovane sorride... «ci vuole altro per buttarmi a terra» guardando Marco e facendogli l'occhiolino... Marco a sua volta sorride, staccando le mani da Mario... e poi sospira nervosamente... allunga di nuovo il braccio destro verso l'amico, vorrebbe appoggiarlo sulle sue spalle, come si fa tranquillamente tra amici, ma arrivato a qualche centimetro di distanza lo ritira subito... Mario che ha notato il comportamento del biondo sorride e poi invita Marco ad una sfida... «il primo che arriva nello spogliatoio vince» lanciandosi in uno scatto... Marco è preso alla sprovvista ma si precipita subito dietro al giovane, cercando di afferrarlo per la maglia... i due ragazzi arrivano di corsa, ridendo... e quando entrano, mentre stanno riprendendo fiato, si trovano davanti a loro i compagni che si stanno salutando... aprono lo sportello del loro armadietto recuperando tutto il necessario, quindi si spogliano rimanendo con solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita, infilano le ciabatte e sempre ridendo si fiondano verso le docce... con il Mister che commenta dietro «non facciamo notte... ti aspetto fuori Marco, ok?» uscendo dallo spogliatoio. I due ragazzi si trovano uno di fronte all'altro, Mario è intento ad insaponarsi e Marco si ferma un attimo e lo fissa... serio... il giovane si accorge di essere osservato, si ferma a sua volta e dice al suo amico «hai bisogno del bagno schiuma?» allungando la mano destra ed offrendogli il suo... Marco risponde «no, no, ce l'ho il bagno schiuma, grazie...» rimanendo sempre fermo e continuando a fissarlo... al che Mario «ed allora come mai non lo usi?» un bellissimo sorriso si forma sul suo viso e Marco ci si perde ancora di più... rispondendo «cosa? Che dovrei usare?» e Mario non riesce più a trattenersi e scoppia in una sonora risata... «il bagno schiuma» gli suggerisce di nuovo... e Marco che annuisce «sì, sì... il bagno schiuma, certo...» si volta alla ricerca ma non lo vede... e quindi si gira di nuovo verso Mario e con un po' di imbarazzo ammette... «mi sa che l'ho dimenticato a casa, puoi prestarmi il tuo?» la mano destra tra i capelli... lo sguardo leggermente abbassato. Mario glielo passa e quando si ritrova le mani libere le fa passare intorno al collo di Marco e lo abbraccia, avvicinandolo a se... con Marco che diventa tutto rosso e non sa cosa fare... «sei forte Marco, lo sai???» l'abbraccio dura solo pochi secondi, con Mario che riprende ad insaponarsi continuando a sorridere all'amico, che dopo qualche tentativo si lascia andare e sorride felice. Una mezzoretta dopo eccoli di nuovo asciugati e rivestiti, richiudono lo sportello dell'armadietto, lo spogliatoio è deserto, non c'è più nessuno, sono rimasti solo loro due. Un'occhiata per vedere di non essersi dimenticati di nulla e quindi si avviano verso il parcheggio... il buio che avanza e davanti a loro due fari lampeggianti... «sono per me, sarà Fabian...» dice Mario e Marco incuriosito che chiede «chi è Fabian, tuo...?» «è mio fratello Marco, due anni più di me, precisi, precisi... siamo nati nello stesso giorno e mese» sorridendo... «quindi dobbiamo salutarci?» chiede Marco, domanda inutile... in quanto vede pure il Mister che continua a fargli dei cenni, con Mario che rivolto al biondo, «che avrà oggi!!!» sorridendo... e Marco, «mi accompagna a casa», si passa la mano destra tra i capelli, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore... «devo andare Mario, quindi ci vediamo la prossima volta?» e Mario, «quando?» Marco sorride «spero presto» ed alla sua risata si aggiunge quella del giovane... che nonostante dalla macchina arrivino altri segnali con i fari non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciare andare via il suo nuovo amico... «ma ti accompagna a Mönchengladbach?» Marco si fa coraggio ed appoggia la mano destra dietro il collo di Mario, delicatamente, e notando che il giovane sembra gradire il gesto, superando un altro momento di incertezza, muove la mano su e giù carezzandolo... «no, questa sera mi fermo dai miei qui a Dortmund, riparto domattina in treno». Il viso di Mario si illumina, «ma allora vieni con me, ti accompagniamo noi a casa...» afferrandogli la mano sinistra con la sua e tirandolo verso la macchina... il Mister che sta osservando la scena guarda incuriosito con Marco che riesce appena a dire «Mister... mi accompagna Mario, grazie!!!» e se ne va sorridendo.

 

_immagine pubblicata da mario-gotze-fanpage su tumblr.com _

 

I due amici stanno correndo verso la macchina, con i sacchi dell'allenamento in spalla... Mario si fionda nella parte posteriore, apre il bagagliaio e ci butta dentro il sacco, aspettando che Marco faccia altrettanto con il suo, quindi apre la portiera del posto davanti ed invita Marco ad entrare... «dai su, sali...» Marco si blocca un attimo, titubante... «vai tu davanti Mario, io posso sedermi dietro...» ma Mario insiste e nel farlo allunga la mano dandogli una pacca sul sedere... «dai, che devi dire a mio fratello dove deve andare...» e mentre Marco sale, il suo giovane amico fa altrettanto, posizionandosi nel posto centrale, il sedere appoggiato sul bordo del sedile in modo da essere vicino a Marco, con la visuale libera ed afferrando saldamente con le mani le astine di metallo dei poggiatesta che si infilano nei sedili, leggermente sollevati. Fabian abbassa il volume della radio, si volta verso il passeggero accanto a lui e si presenta, «ciao, io sono Fabian, fratello di Mario», Marco allunga la mano «piacere Fabian, io mi chiamo Marco», con Mario che dietro osserva la scena divertito, perchè ha capito che fondamentalmente Marco è un ragazzo timido e lui un pochino si diverte a metterlo in imbarazzo perchè il giovane adora quell'espressione innocente del suo viso in quelle situazioni. Fabian mette in moto e chiede a Marco dove lo deve accompagnare... scoprendo che poi non è così lontano da casa loro e si trova comunque lungo il tragitto che devono fare i due fratelli... Fabian è occupato a guidare, con Marco e Mario che stanno seguendo la strada in silenzio... Marco sta pensando a cosa dire, non vuole apparire così taciturno, ma in questo momento non gli passa nulla per la testa... praticamente il vuoto, con Mario che dietro di lui gli domanda «come mai così serio? A cosa stai pensando?» mentre allenta un paio di dita della mano destra, dalla presa delle astine dei poggiatesta, allungandole ed andando a sfiorare la pelle del collo del biondo... che si gira e Mario lo accoglie con un altro dei suoi fantastici sorrisi... quindici minuti dopo ecco Fabian accostare sul lato destro della strada, Mario deluso perchè sperava di stare in compagnia di Marco più a lungo... Marco saluta e ringrazia più volte Fabian e si volta dietro per salutare Mario, ma il giovane è già uscito di macchina, ha aperto il bagagliaio recuperando il sacco di Marco e si dirige verso il portone di casa con il sacco in spalla... «dai Marco, vieni...» allontanandosi volutamente dalla macchina perchè vuole questo momento tutto per se... tutto per loro... Marco preme l'interruttore della luce esterna... i due amici uno di fronte all'altro, «grazie di tutto Mario, siete stati gentilissimi... e...» «e dai Marco, lasciati andare...» con il biondo che al momento non riesce a capire cosa voglia dire Mario... il quale sorride di nuovo «vieni qua...» le mani del piccolo afferrano il bavero del giacchetto di Marco e lo tirano verso di lui proseguendo con un caloroso abbraccio, Mario se lo tiene stretto stretto... e Marco allunga a sua volta le mani e le appoggia sui fianchi di Mario, stringendo a sua volta la presa... _«già mi manchi»_ confessa sussurrando il biondo e Mario sente nella voce dell'amico un velo di tristezza... «anche tu Marco...» però aggiungendo fiducioso «ma ci vediamo presto, ok?» e Marco sempre sussurrando _«ok»_ cercando di scacciare via un groppo in gola... Mario allora gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia e gli passa le dita tra i capelli... ed accompagnando il gesto con un bellissimo sorriso... mentre Fabian dopo aver socchiuso la portiera lo chiama «MARIO? Dai che facciamo tardi...» « _vai Mario..._ » Marco rassegnato gli sussurra, i due amici si staccano e controvoglia proseguono ognuno per la loro destinazione...

«Simpatico questo tuo nuovo amico...» Fabian confessa al fratello... e quando ormai sono arrivati a casa, con Fabian che sta parcheggiando la macchina dentro il garage, ecco che Mario si batte la mano sulla fronte, urlando... «NOOOO!!!» Fabian si volta di scatto cercando, preoccupato, di capire cosa sia successo a Mario... «Mario, che c'è?» ed il suo fratello continua a battersi la mano sulla fronte... imprecando contro se stesso... «STUPIDO, STUPIDO, SEI UNO STUPIDO MARIO!!!» Si lascia andare battendo la testa sul poggiatesta e lasciando cadere le braccia a peso morto... «il numero di telefono, Fabian... non gli ho chiesto il numero di telefono...» deluso e continuando a borbottare... «ma come si fa ad essere così stupidi...» Fabian allunga la mano destra, appoggiandola sulla gamba sinistra di Mario, «e dai Mario, non essere così duro con te stesso, non è una cosa irreparabile... no?» «Sappiamo dove abita, guardiamo nell'elenco e troviamo il numero di casa...» e poi aggiungendo felice «vedi che il tuo fratellone risolve tutto?» ma a questa affermazione ecco Mario rispondere con una forte risata... non in riferimento al suggerimento di Fabian ma al fatto che... «so solo che si chiama Marco, non conosco neanche il suo cognome...» tenendosi la testa tra le mani e scuotendola... Fabian spenge il motore, Mario ha aperto la portiera, scende e si trascina verso il posteriore della macchina per recuperare il sacco... e sempre mestamente si avvia verso l'ingresso di casa... con Fabian che raggiuntolo lo stringe a se. «Ti accompagno domattina di nuovo a casa sua... che ne dici?» cercando di consolarlo... Mario alza lo sguardo verso di lui... «davvero lo faresti?» «certo Mario, non mi piace vederti triste...» tirandolo ancora verso di se, con Mario che riguadagnato il buon umore, si stacca dal fratello ed entra in casa.

Sono le 6 di mattina quando Mario scende di corsa le scale, saltando gli scalini a due a due, che lo portano a piano terra direttamente in cucina, dove Fabian sta già terminando di fare colazione... sua madre lo vede e gli chiede «e tu dove andresti così di fretta?» Mario appoggia la tazza sulla tavola e poi si avvicina a sua madre dandole un bacio sulla guancia e rispondendo alla sua domanda «faccio un salto da quel mio nuovo amico...» aggiungendo «prima che parta per Mönchengladbach». Mario beve l'ultimo goccio di latte rimasto nella tazza, la mette nel lavabo insieme alle altre cose sporche da lavare, quindi bacia di nuovo sua madre e la saluta... «ci vediamo più tardi...» e poi rivolto verso Fabian... «dai che è tardi» spingendolo a fare più in fretta, anche se con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Fabian ha appena lasciato Mario davanti alla casa di Marco, i due fratelli si sono salutati, con Mario che lo ha ringraziato per il passaggio. _Ci siamo,_ pensa Mario mentre si sta avvicinando al portone... sta per premere il campanello, ma prima si ferma un attimo, lo sguardo sulla targhetta... _REUS_ , sorride felice... _Marco Reus..._ ripete nella sua mente, mentre preme con decisione il campanello... e poi a voce alta «Marco Reus», felice di essere riuscito a scoprire il cognome di Marco, dopo qualche istante la porta si apre, una signora davanti a lui, che Mario pensa sia proprio la madre di Marco... «mi scusi l'ora signora... sono Mario, Marco è in casa?» «Vieni Mario, entra» la signora invita il ragazzo ad entrare, «Marco ha parlato molto di te ieri, si può dire che non ha fatto altro per tutta la sera», questa volta è Mario a trovarsi un poco in imbarazzo, passandosi la mano tra i capelli e sorridendo... la signora aggiunge «io sono un attimo occupata, vai di sopra a svegliarlo, che è pure in ritardo... tra un'ora parte il suo treno» Mario sorride felice, vede la rampa di scale davanti a se e mentre si lancia di corsa sente una voce dietro «la prima porta a sinistra...» Mario sale le scale in un attimo, trovandosi all'inizio di un piccolo corridoio, due porte alla sua sinistra e due porte alla sua destra... _la camera di Marco..._ Mario appoggia la sua mano sulla porta, che non essendo chiusa cede lentamente alla pressione... il letto tutto sfatto e di Marco nessuna traccia... _probabile sia in bagno..._ Mario non sa ancora se fargli uno scherzo... magari comparire all'improvviso da sotto il letto, o nascondersi dietro la porta e poi saltargli addosso... poi Mario vede una sedia dall'altra parte della stanza, vicino alla libreria, se uno dovesse entrare, diretto verso il letto non si accorgerebbe della sua presenza... Mario si mette seduto e sorride felice in attesa del ritorno del suo amico... passano un paio di minuti ed ecco che un fischiettante ragazzo biondo, torso nudo, alcune gocce d'acqua che rigano la sua pelle chiara, asciugamano intorno alla vita e senza ciabatte... entrare in camera e con la mano destra, senza guardare, dà una spinta alla porta che si chiude, senza fare troppo rumore... Marco si avvicina al letto e preme il pulsante play del suo stereo... le note di una canzone invadono la stanza, una voce che Mario riconosce... una canzone che è molto familiare al giovane... con Marco che, con la schiena rivolta a Mario, comincia a muoversi a tempo, la spazzola nella mano sinistra che usa come fosse un microfono e cantando...

 

_Everybody's laughing in my mind,_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,_

_Do you do what you did when you did with me?_

_Does he love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?_

_'Cause baby I didn't..._

_That should be me, holdin' your hand,_

_That should be me, makin' you laugh,_

_That should be me, this is so sad,_

 

Mario che si alza in piedi, questa canzone di Justin Bieber è una delle sue preferite... si avvicina un poco e si unisce al coro cantando...

_That should be me,_

_That should be me..._

 

il biondo si gira di scatto, la bocca spalancata da cui non esce più alcun suono, non canta più... un salto indietro sopra il letto... non pensava di avere ospiti e soprattutto non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovare il suo nuovo amico lì nella stanza con lui... Mario lo guarda e ride... le note della canzone continuano... Marco raggiunge il tasto stop dello stereo per interromperlo e la prima cosa che gli esce dalla bocca è «ma tu che ci fai qui...» Mario diventa subito serio ed in risposta «beh, se non mi vuoi me ne vado subito...» Marco scende dal letto in una frazione di secondo, quindi allunga le mani per stoppare il suo amico, lo sguardo preoccupato... «no, no, fermo... certo che ti voglio... cioè... rimani... per favore...» Mario sorride di nuovo e commenta «scherzavo...» facendo l'occhiolino al biondo, poi lo scruta da capo a piedi... «fatto la doccia?» e Marco che torna di nuovo vicino al letto e poi si gira verso Mario «mi fai un favore Mario, nel primo cassetto dietro di te... mi prenderesti un paio di slip?» ed il giovane «certo...» si volta, alla ricerca del cassetto, lo apre... guarda all'interno, ne vede di diversi modelli e colori... allora gira la testa verso il biondo e lo vede mentre si sta sfilando l'asciugamano rimanendo tutto nudo... «quale?» chiede... e Marco che sorride, l'asciugamano ancora tra le mani, lo lancia verso Mario, che con buoni riflessi lo afferra al volo... Marco ride «scegli tu...» il giovane ricontrolla il contenuto del cassetto e dopo un attimo di esitazione ecco che si avvicina di nuovo a Marco con un paio di slip azzurri tra le mani... «ottima scelta» commenta divertito Marco, aggiungendo «sono i miei preferiti...» li indossa, si volta verso lo specchio, si guarda, li sistema meglio e poi rivolto verso l'amico chiede «come sto?» Mario si mordicchia il labbro superiore, si passa la mano tra i capelli... lo guarda... sorride... «perfetto, un figo da paura... chissà quante ragazzine ti sbaveranno dietro...» e ride... proprio mentre si sente bussare alla porta «ehi voi due là dentro... la colazione è pronta, dai Marco, farai tardi...» la voce di sua madre a ricordargli che il treno non lo aspetterà. Cinque minuti dopo Marco è completamente vestito, la divisa del Borussia Mönchengladbach. Lui e Mario scendono le scale, il biondo si mette a sedere per fare colazione ed invita Mario a sedersi accanto a lui... intanto si avvicina la mamma di Marco, lascia una bella tazza di latte a suo figlio e poi chiede a Mario «cosa ti posso portare?» Mario solleva la mano destra, agitandola, «io ho già fatto colazione signora, la ringrazio...» Marco allora allunga la mano destra, la poggia sulla coscia di Mario, che non aspettandosi quel gesto si gira di scatto verso il biondo... «sicuro che non vuoi nulla? Prendi almeno un cornetto» e non riuscendo a resistere al suo invito, Mario si allunga verso il piatto prendendone uno e dandogli un bel morso... «che bellissima sorpresa mi hai fatto questa mattina...» Mario si avvicina al biondo e parlando a bassa voce _«ieri, quando sono arrivato a casa mi sono accorto che non avevo il tuo numero di telefono e che non conoscevo neanche il tuo cognome»_ Marco appoggia la tazza sul piattino, mentre Mario aggiunge « _così stamattina Fabian mi ha accompagnato di nuovo qui... non potevo lasciarti andare via senza avere il tuo numero di telefono Mister Reus..._ » «oh Mario... a dire il vero ieri mentre eravamo in macchina ci avevo pensato, te lo volevo chiedere... poi quando ci siamo ritrovati davanti al portone me ne sono dimenticato, ero nel pallone più completo» Mario sorride «nulla di grave, eccomi qui per rimediare...» «Marco? Forza... che tuo padre è tornato, ti aspetta fuori per portarti alla stazione» si avvicina al figlio, si scambiano un caloroso abbraccio, un bel bacio e lo saluta ricordandogli di farsi vivo ogni tanto. Marco afferra il sacco e preceduto da Mario si avvia verso la porta di casa, si gira un istante... saluta di nuovo sua madre e poi esce... vede suo padre lì vicino, in macchina, il motore acceso, un saluto a cui Marco risponde «arrivo pà». Si volta verso Mario, « _stavolta ti devo salutare davvero..._ » poi prima che se ne dimentichi un'altra volta, lascia il suo numero di cellulare a Mario, che inseritolo nella rubrica chiama il biondo, in modo che anche lui abbia il suo... e poi aggiunge «Götze, Mario Götze» «Götze... piacere, Reus, Marco Reus» ed i due amici ridono... Mario vede che il biondo fa dei respiri profondi... non ride più... e per Mario è la stessa cosa... « _non so quando ci potremo rivedere..._ » ammette sincero Marco... ed il giovane vede i suoi occhi brillare... «ehi Marco, non parti per la luna... ci vedremo presto... e...» sorridendo aggiunge «inoltre Mönchengladbach non è poi così lontana... adesso ho pure il tuo numero di telefono... non penserai di sbarazzarti di me così presto...» e mentre lo dice, si avvicina e abbraccia con forza il suo nuovo amico, sussurrandogli all'orecchio « _non sai quanto sono felice di averti conosciuto..._ » … … ... Marco è seduto sul letto, con le gambe incrociate, davanti a lui ecco Mario che dorme beatamente... _lui non ha giocato stasera..._ Marco è stato felice della bellissima sorpresa che gli ha fatto Mario, dopo la partita giocata e persa contro il Real Madrid, solo la presenza di Mario avrebbe potuto fargli dimenticare quei novanta minuti da incubo... però dopo una partita del genere difficile riuscire a prendere sonno... e Marco non sa neanche quanto tempo è passato da quando si è messo ad osservare il suo amico dormire... così serenamente... e non sa neanche il motivo per cui gli è tornato alla mente quel giorno di qualche anno fa... il giorno in cui Marco ha conosciuto Mario... un ciuffo sta coprendo l'occhio sinistro di Mario... Marco allunga la mano e lo sposta, cercando di rimetterlo al suo posto... e Mario si gira dal lato di Marco, sempre continuando a dormire... Marco prova a stendersi di nuovo, sul fianco destro, in modo da avere il suo amico proprio davanti a lui... e piano, piano, finalmente riesce ad addormentarsi...

 

 

Dortmund, martedì 8 aprile 2014, ore 20.45. Il Signal Iduna Park è pieno fino all'inverosimile... nessun tifoso giallonero avrebbe mai potuto mancare a questa partita... e come succede spesso nello stadio del Borussia i biglietti non sono mai sufficienti, le richieste molto più numerose e molti tifosi che si dovranno accontentare della televisione... Il Borussia Dortmund ci crede... l'avversario è di quelli forti, l'impresa sarebbe storica e l'entusiasmo proietterebbe la squadra di Mister Klopp verso le semifinali. All'andata nonostante il 3-0 finale il Borussia le sue occasioni le ha avute, peccato non sia riuscito a finalizzarne neanche una... questa sera non si può sbagliare, prendere un gol significherebbe la fine... sportivamente parlando. I giocatori si apprestano ad entrare in campo, sono caricatissimi... Mario sul divano di casa sua, il gigantesco televisore a schermo piatto davanti a lui... è agitato, come se giocasse ancora nella squadra di Mister Klopp... vede Marco ed i suoi ex compagni concentrati ed i primi minuti della partita confermano che si tratta di un altro Borussia rispetto a quello della partita di andata... pressing asfissiante sui portatori di palla, anche se evitano di attaccare scriteriatamente, in quanto prendere un gol significherebbe perdere tutte le speranze di qualificazione. Però le cose si mettono subito male, al 16° minuto su un cross di Fabio Coentrao dalla fascia sinistra, Lukasz girandosi mentre sta saltando, colpisce la palla con la mano e per l'arbitro non ci sono dubbi, RIGORE!!! Tante le proteste, anche Mario urla il proprio disappunto, se il Real dovesse segnare... probabilmente non avrebbe più il coraggio di continuare a guardare la partita... l'arbitro è irremovibile... un rigore per il Real Madrid vuole dire Cristiano Ronaldo dal dischetto... ma questa sera il giocatore portoghese è in panchina in quanto non completamente ristabilito da un infortunio. Di Maria lo sostituisce, prende la rincorsa e quando si appresta a tirare scivola, colpisce la palla, diretta alla sinistra della porta difesa da Roman, il quale si butta proprio in quella direzione e riesce a respingere... Il Borussia Dortmund tira un sospiro di sollievo, la qualificazione è ancora in ballo... «SÌ» urla Mario, saltando sul divano, contentissimo che Roman sia riuscito a netraulizzare il rigore... e come succede spesso nel calcio, gol sbagliato, gol subito, al 24° minuto, la palla per aria arriva verso la coppia centrale del Real Madrid, Pepe vede non molto lontano Casillas e vuole passargliela di testa... ma non si accorge che proprio dietro a lui, Marco, ha intuito le intenzioni del difensore e quindi si lancia verso il portiere, ancora prima che la palla venga colpita... il biondo evita il portiere spagnolo e deposita la palla nella porta sguarnita... 1-0, «GOOLLLL» urla Mario e poi aggiunge «SÌ, SÌ, SÌ, SÌ, MARCO....» il suo amico è felice, circondato dai compagni che lo festeggiano... un gol è importante ma non basta... ma al 37° minuto ecco un'altra azione spettacolare dei gialloneri, Robert conclude in rete in diagonale ma la palla va a colpire la base del palo ritornando verso il centro area, Marco è lì... Mario lo vede e già si alza in piedi sul divano e quando il biondo colpisce la palla con tutta la forza che ha, facendola terminare in rete per la seconda volta, ecco che il giovane si lancia in aria, urlando di nuovo tutta la sua felicità. L'arbitro manda le squadre negli spogliatoi per la pausa... Mario si alza, ha bisogno di scaricare un po' dell'agitazione... si guarda allo specchio e nota come il colore predominante del suo viso sia il rosso... entra in cucina e dal frigorifero recupera una birra... e poi torna in salotto... in attesa del secondo tempo... tante le aspettative, il Borussia è davvero vicino all'impresa... ma purtroppo non sarà questa sera... non perchè non siano mancate le occasioni per segnare ancora, ma perchè purtroppo la palla non sembrava volesse entrare ancora a gonfiare la rete difesa da Casillas... i giocatori del Borussia Dortmund terminano la partita stremati, è stato dato tutto ed i tifosi lo comprendono... non si sentono fischi, nonostante l'eliminazione, ma tanti applausi... i tifosi orgogliosi dei propri ragazzi... Mario orgoglioso del suo Marco... in piedi davanti allo schermo gigante, applaudendo...

_**Meritavate la qualificazione... sono orgoglioso di te, Woody. :*** _

Marco seduto sulla panca accanto al suo armadietto... ha appena letto il messaggino di Mario... alla fine negli annali rimangono solo i risultati e si ricorderà solo che il Real Madrid ha eliminato il Borussia Dortmund qualificandosi per le semifinali di Champions League... Marco è stanchissimo, i dolori in ogni parte del corpo, ogni centimetro quadrato dei suoi muscoli sta gridando... la schiena appoggiata alla parete nuda dello spogliatoio... una bottiglietta d'acqua nella mano destra, con la quale sta cercando di dissetarsi, bagnandosi ogni tanto anche la testa...

_**Meritavamo... ma siamo stati eliminati :(** _

Mario sente l'arrivo del messaggino... l'iPhone nella mano destra, non l'ha lasciato un attimo perchè impaziente di ricevere notizie dal biondo... ed allora chiama... «ciao Mario» è palpabile la delusione del suo amico per l'esito finale della sfida con gli spagnoli... «siete stati grandi, non devi essere triste...» «beh... avrei preferito giocare da schifo e passare il turno» Mario si mette a sedere sul divano... «lo sai Marco, a volte è questione di episodi... un centimetro più a destra ed il tiro di Mkhitaryan sarebbe entrato» e Marco che senza pensare troppo ribatte... «se ci fossi stato tu non avresti sbagliato» Mario fa una smorfia con la bocca... mentre Marco prende l'asciugamano e se lo passa sugli occhi per asciugarsi alcune lacrime... non aggiunge altro e Mario non sa cosa dire al suo amico... potrebbe dirgli che capita a tutti sbagliare, che non è detto che lui avrebbe segnato... che Mkhitaryan sta facendo un bel campionato per essere la sua prima stagione con il Borussia... che non è mai facile per un giocatore quando tutti si aspettano il 110% da lui, quando deve sostituire qualcuno nel cuore dei tifosi... sapendo che il cuore di Marco è già occupato e felice che il suo amico non voglia rimpiazzarlo con altri... e Mario preferisce non rispondere... _scusami Marco,_ sono le sole parole che passano per la sua mente prima di dirgli «siete stati bravi, tutta la Germania è orgogliosa di voi». Non era nelle intenzioni del biondo di mettere in difficoltà Mario, e subito dopo avergli detto quelle parole se n'è pentito... ma ormai che poteva fare... purtroppo la ferita non si è mai rimarginata... a volte Marco sta meglio, a volte peggio... ma lo sa che fino a quando non potrà riavere il suo Mario non potrà mai riguadagnare quella tranquillità, quella serenità di prima... «grazie Mario» le sole parole che escono fuori dalla sua bocca, sapendo che Mario non è stupido, sa che più che altro è un modo per chiudere la telefonata senza aggiungere altro dolore... «ci sentiamo domani sera Marco?» chiede Mario mordendosi ripetutamente il labbro... «sicuro Mario... sarò davanti al video a fare il tifo per te...» e Mario lo sa... _il tifo per te..._ non può biasimare il suo amico, il Bayern non lo può soffrire... ancora meno dopo che gli ha portato via l'amico del cuore...

 

_immagini pubblicate da rossonero-for-life su tumblr.com _

 

Monaco, mercoledì 9 aprile 2014, ore 20.45. Oggi è il turno di Mario, nella due giorni della Champions League. Il pareggio 1-1 della partita di andata dovrebbe mettere al sicuro la qualificazione, anche perchè il Manchester United di questa stagione è una copia sbiadita di quello di qualche anno fa... Mario gioca dall'inizio, Marco ha deciso di guardare la partita a casa, anche se gli inviti per vederla in compagnia non sono mancati... ma ancora risente della fatica della sera prima e sinceramente non ha nessuna voglia di andare in giro, di incontrare gente, di rispondere alla solite domande... preferisce una serata casalinga. Il Bayern vince la partita 3-1 e si qualifica per le semifinali... Mario esce al 65° minuto, sostituito da Rafinha, quando il punteggio era sull'1-1. Gli inglesi in vantaggio con un eurogol di Evra da fuori area, durato però solo due minuti... il pareggio opera di Mario... ma non il suo Mario... Mandžukić. Il suo giovane amico non ha demeritato, ma il caso vuole che proprio due minuti dopo la sua uscita ecco che il Bayern segna il gol del vantaggio, prima di consolidare il risultato con il terzo gol. Mario è felice per la squadra... di questo Marco non ha nessun dubbio... ma le immagini che arrivano dall'Allianz Arena sembrano dimostrare il contrario... lo sguardo corrucciato, sicuramente deluso per la propria prestazione...

 

_immagine pubblicata da lukas--31 su tumblr.com _

 

Marco preme il pulsante on/off del telecomando per spengere la televisione... si alza dal divano, trascinandosi verso la camera da letto... durante l'intervallo della partita ha provveduto a cambiarsi, infilandosi il pigiama... è pronto per una lunga dormita, sperando che sia anche rilassante... per una notte non vuole pensare ad altro che a dormire... anzi, non vuole proprio pensare... si infila sotto le coperte, l'iPhone sopra il comodino di sinistra... acceso, in modalità silenziosa... sta per spengere l'abat-jour ma poi pensa che non può lasciare il suo amico in questo modo, Mario si è preoccupato di lui il giorno prima, lo ha cercato, ha tentato in tutti i modi di farlo sentire meglio, anche sapendo di non poter fare molto a 600 km. di distanza.

_**Sorridi Sunny... e non provare a dirmi che hai giocato male... Non avete fatto un partitone, ma tu sei stato sicuramente tra i migliori >:D<** _

Marco non voleva, ha cercato in tutti i modi di resistere... ma poi ha dovuto cedere, gli occhi si sono chiusi ed il biondo è scivolato nel mondo dei sogni... dorme tranquillo, almeno apparentemente... quando il display del suo iPhone si illumina, una chiamata in arrivo... la chiamata che aspettava, che non si sarebbe voluto perdere per nulla al mondo... la chiamata di Mario... il giovane non è di buon umore, ma proprio per questo è alla ricerca di Marco... e quando capisce che probabilmente non potrà sentire la sua voce, lascia cadere l'iPhone sul sedile della sua auto, mette in moto e parte in direzione di casa... dallo specchietto retrovisore vede il maestoso Allianz Arena, ancora tutto illuminato. Mario rientra in casa, appena tornato si era trasferito in terrazza... ma fa ancora troppo freddo, si era coperto bene ma oltre alla bassa temperatura c'era un vento freddo a rovinargli la permanenza... richiude la porta finestra, si mette a sedere sul divano, l'immancabile bottiglia di birra in mano... la testa che parte per conto proprio... non è sicuramente una nottata in cui sarà facile prendere sonno... il risultato è ok, ma l'ennesima sostituzione... … ... Un giorno di gennaio del 2012, la sosta invernale che sta per terminare e le squadre che sono al lavoro per riprendere gli allenamenti in previsione della ripresa del campionato. Mario ha appena parcheggiato la macchina, recuperato il sacco e si avvia verso l'impianto sportivo... una chiamata in arrivo... «Mario, dove sei?» una voce brillante... con Mario che appoggia il sacco per terra e si ferma un attimo, «sto andando all'allenamento... e tu? Si sente male...» «sono in macchina Mario... sto arrivando, devo vederti» il giovane si blocca, si mette a sedere sul bordo di un vaso che decora il vialetto che sta percorrendo per raggiungere il campo... «scusa Marco, ma con tutti questi rumori avevo capito che stavi venendo qui a Dortmund... cosa mi volevi dire?» il biondo sorride... «sì Mario, hai capito bene, tra un paio d'ore ti vengo a prendere al campo sportivo» «Marco?» _Marco..._ Mario ripensa a quella telefonata... mentre si alza un attimo dal divano per chiudere la tapparella della porta finestra, qualche goccia d'acqua è andata a sbattere sul vetro e si comincia a sentire pure qualche brontolio... sembra che stia per arrivare un temporale... già allora erano lontani, Mario a Dortmund, Marco a Mönchengladbach... _erano solo un centinaio di chilometri... poco più di un'ora di macchina... non seicento..._ e quella lontananza non era pesante come questa, perchè i due amici si ritrovavano spesso insieme, a casa di uno, a casa dell'altro... c'era più entusiasmo, la loro amicizia era al centro della loro vita... _e ora?_ … ... «Che c'è Mario, sembra che tu non sia contento del mio arrivo...» «no, no Marco, ma cosa vai a pensare... è che sta succedendo tutto così all'improvviso... non me l'aspettavo» risponde con entusiasmo il giovane... e Marco felice conclude la chiamata... «allora dai, ci vediamo tra poco, adesso stacco, non vorrei prendermi una multa...» «vai piano Woody» si raccomanda Mario... poco dopo il giovane sta eseguendo alcune tattiche di gioco, riceve un passaggio al limite dell'area, si coordina e prova il tiro al volo... ma il risultato non è quello sperato e la palla termina sul fondo abbondantemente lontano dalla porta... una mezza imprecazione e poi sente una voce dietro di lui urlare, «SE VUOI TI DÒ QUALCHE LEZIONE DI TIRO» seguita da una sonora risata... Mario si volta e lo vede, seduto sui gradoni, le mani in tasca del giaccone per ripararsi dal freddo, una sciarpa intorno al collo ed una berretta di lana in testa... Mario lancia un'occhiata al Mister... che in risposta gli fa segno che può andare... Mario raggiunge di corsa il bordo del campo mentre Marco sorridendo si è alzato in piedi e gli sta andando incontro... appoggia il piede sopra la recinzione e si butta di sotto tra le braccia del suo amico, facendogli perdere quasi l'equilibrio... le prime parole di Marco sono «quanto puzzi Mario...» ridendo... a cui il giovane risponde con «mi sei mancato anche tu Woody...» stringendo ancora di più le braccia intorno al collo dell'amico... «ma come hai fatto ad arrivare così presto... ti avevo detto di andare piano...» il biondo lo guarda fisso negli occhi... con l'espressione di quello che ha qualcosa da nascondere... «beh...» cerca di prendere tempo... ma poi un bellissimo sorriso sul viso del biondo che confessa «sono a Dortmund da questa mattina» Mario rimane con la bocca aperta, «come da stamattina...» deluso, perchè il suo migliore amico si trova a Dortmund da alcune ore e non ha trovato il tempo di farsi sentire... deluso, perchè non ci sono mai stati segreti tra di loro... «su non fare quella faccia Mario, non potevo dirtelo prima...» poi afferrando l'amico per il braccio lo tira in direzione dell'uscita... «aspetta Marco, devo terminare l'allenamento,» voltandosi verso Mister Klopp... e notando che tra il Mister e Marco c'è uno scambio di segni... «ehi Marco, ma hai fatto l'occhiolino al Mister?» Marco sorride... «certo che no...» e poi toccandosi l'occhio con il dito... «mi deve essere entrato qualcosa» alzando la palpebra e chiedendo a Mario di dargli un'occhiata... ma il suo amico rimane lì davanti a lui, lo sguardo corrucciato... «a che gioco giochiamo? Che state complottando?» il biondo lascia perdere l'occhio... diventa serio e gli dice «dai Mario, me lo hai detto tu tante volte...» aggiungendo «lasciati andare... su, vieni via con me, ho bisogno di te» ma Mario non si muove... allora il biondo sorride di nuovo «ma sei più diffidente di mia sorella...» ed a questo punto anche il giovane sorride «ah... ma quindi tu hai una sorella e non me l'hai mai presentata?» «a dire il vero di sorelle ne ho due...» ma facendo cadere ogni speranza di Mario, «sono tutte e due già impegnate» vedendo tornato il buonumore sul viso del suo giovane amico, Marco chiede... «e tu? Non mi presenti la tua?» al che Mario non riesce a trattenersi ridendo forte... Marco lo guarda divertito e Mario che confessa «guarda che io ho due fratelli, di cui uno minorenne» «ah...» l'unica cosa che riesce a dire Marco, non aspettandosi quella risposta... ma riprendendosi subito «non ho nulla contro Fabian, è simpatico ma non è il mio tipo e riguardo al cucciolo... beh...» ma poi aggiungendo felice «allora vuole proprio dire che mi devo accontentare di te...» ributtando le braccia intorno al collo del giovane... ed appoggiando la guancia alla sua e sussurrandogli _«Mario... hai bisogno di fare la doccia...»_ ed il giovane che commenta sottovoce ridendo « _vuoi tenermi compagnia?_ »Mario sale in macchina con Marco, sono appena usciti dallo spogliatoio, un Mario pulito e profumato si allaccia la cintura di sicurezza mentre la macchina di Marco sta lasciando l'impianto sportivo... «dove andiamo?» con il biondo che accende la radio alzando il volume... «COSA MARIO? NON SENTO!!!» sorridendo, ma non staccando un attimo lo sguardo dalla strada... Mario fa un gesto con le mani, come di chi ha perso ogni speranza e non ha voglia di combattere e rassegnato si rannicchia sul sedile, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo serio... Marco lo nota con la coda dell'occhio, _ho esagerato..._ allora alla prima occasione, mette la freccia a destra ed accosta... spenge il motore della macchina, si slaccia la cintura e si volta verso l'amico... cerca di guadagnare la sua attenzione, muovendo la testa in tutte le direzioni... in continuazione, fissando Mario negli occhi... ma il giovane, nonostante tutto, continua a guardare fisso davanti a se... Marco allora allunga le mani e prende tra le sue quelle di Mario e poi gli sussurra « _ti prego Mario, guardami... non fare così, scusami, non volevo..._ » e più il biondo si scusa e maggiore è la fatica del giovane di evitarlo... ha una voglia matta di abbracciarlo stretto, ma non gli piace il gioco a cui sta giocando... alla fine cede... mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, gira la testa verso di lui e sempre a bassa voce _«va bene Marco, ma devo sapere... non puoi continuare così»_ Marco allunga la testa avvicinandola a quella dell'amico e lo bacia delicatamente sulla guancia sinistra... « _è una sorpresa Mario, hai fiducia in me?_ » non c'è neanche bisogno di dire che a quelle parole, a quelle attenzioni che solo il biondo ha per lui, Mario non può fare altro che fare cenno di sì con la testa... il biondo è contento, sorride felice, aggiungendo _«vedrai che non te ne pentirai... adesso facciamo un salto a casa dai miei che mi sono dimenticato di una cosa...»_ Marco esce dalla camera da letto richiudendo la porta e poi di corsa giù per le scale... vede Mario che sta confabulando con sua madre... «ehi Sunny... inutile che provi a corrompere mia madre... non sa nulla neanche lei...» sorridendo divertito... quindi un saluto... «mà... appena possibile passo e ti racconto tutto» la madre di Marco si volta verso Mario, allarga le braccia, scuotendo la testa... con i due ragazzi che escono di casa e Mario... «adesso? Dove stiamo andando?» Venti minuti dopo ecco Mario e Marco seduti ad un tavolo in un noto ristorante di Dortmund... anche se in una posizione un po' defilata dal resto dei tavoli in modo da poter avere un po' di tranquillità... «scusami Mario, solo che ci tenevo che fosse tutto perfetto, non volevo parlartene per telefono perchè dovevo guardarti negli occhi mentre te lo dicevo...» il biondo si ferma un attimo per riprendere fiato... mentre Mario lo sta seguendo incuriosito... «in parole povere... il Bayern Monaco mi sta cercando... e vuole una risposta a breve... brevissimo...» l'iPhone tra le mani, che sta nervosamente facendo roteare... Mario continua a guardarlo... lo sguardo assente... «Mario, hai capito cosa ti ho detto?» _il Bayern Monaco?_ «wow... sì Marco, ho capito... beh, ma hai organizzato tutto questo solamente per dirmi che ti vuole il Bayern?» «come...» Marco è deluso... non si aspettava che Mario facesse i salti di gioia, ma che mostrasse un pochino più di entusiasmo, almeno nei confronti del suo migliore amico, quello sì... «scusa Marco, è una bellissima notizia per la tua carriera...» mentre il biondo ascolta, aspettandosi dell'altro da parte di Mario... che sta frenando le parole, per paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato... «ma?» allora lo imbocca il biondo... «nessun ma Marco, è una decisione che riguarda te...» «non riguarda solo me Mario» alzando un poco la voce, «riguarda noi due, altrimenti perchè credi che ti avrei portato qui...» cercando di controllare l'agitazione... e respirando a fondo un paio di volte prima di continuare sussurrandogli, _«sei il primo a cui ne parlo, la mia famiglia non lo sa... e...»_ ma poi improvvisamente si blocca, l'iPhone sempre tra le mani, lo sguardo rivolto verso la tavola... scuotendo la testa... «che vuoi che ti dica Marco, di non andare perchè Monaco è lontana 600 km da qui? È QUESTO CHE VORRESTI SENTIRTI DIRE?» _«ops...»_ il giovane sussurra... accorgendosi che alzando troppo la voce ha attirato l'attenzione della gente intorno a loro che ha interrotto quello che stava facendo, notando un certo surriscaldamento provenire dal loro tavolo... «lascia fare Mario» uno sconsolato Marco dice all'amico... e poi aggiunge «certo che sei fenomenale nello smontare la gente... non capisco cosa ti sia successo oggi, non ti riconosco più...» si alza spostando la sedia su lato sinistro del tavolo... e Mario «e adesso dove vai?» «vado in bagno Mario... ah...» concludendo amareggiato proprio un attimo prima di andare, «se per qualche strano motivo tu dovessi essere interessato, ho rifiutato l'offerta del Bayern e questa mattina ho firmato per il Borussia Dortmund» e si dirige con passo veloce e deciso verso i bagni... con Mario che si alza immediatamente e segue di corsa l'amico... gridandogli dietro «MARCO, FERMA!!!» con la gente che continua a seguire interessata... con le gesta nei due Borussia, Dortmund e Mönchengladbach, i due ragazzi stanno diventando sempre più popolari... Mario spalanca la porta del bagno, Marco è lì, le braccia tese in avanti, chino con le mani poggiate sui bordi di un lavandino... lo sguardo fisso sullo specchio davanti a lui... « _Marco_ » con voce dimessa il giovane cerca di attirare l'attenzione dell'amico, non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime, che sempre più copiosamente bagnano il suo viso... si avvicina piano piano, quasi che abbia paura di avvicinarsi troppo, di dover affrontare Marco... ormai è lì accanto a lui, non smette di piangere e nota che nonostante il biondo cerchi di evitarlo, di non considerarlo, riesce a fatica a trattenere i singhiozzi... gli occhi rossi, le lacrime che rigano il suo volto terminando la corsa sulla superficie liscia color azzurro del lavandino... tiene saldamente i bordi, i muscoli tesi, quasi volesse spaccarli con la sola forza delle mani, come potrebbe avvenire in un film di un qualsiasi supereroe della Marvel... Mario allunga la mano sinistra, a toccare la spalla di Marco... il quale nel momento del contatto comincia a singhiozzare forte... poi alza la testa, si stacca dal lavandino e si volta verso Mario... il quale cerca di fermare le lacrime e mordendosi il labbro inferiore sussurra « _davvero vieni a giocare qui?_ » e nonostante le lacrime non riesce a trattenere un principio di sorriso... Marco guarda l'amico negli occhi, non riesce a dire nulla, fa cenno di sì con la testa. A quel punto Mario allunga le mani poggiandole sui fianchi del biondo e si avvicina fino a toccare la fronte con la sua e con un filo di voce « _scusami, ti avrei voluto urlare “RIMANI”, ma non volevo essere un freno per la tua carriera_ » Marco chiude gli occhi, fa scivolare la sua fronte su quella di Mario, la guancia sinistra struscia su quella del giovane fino a quando la testa non raggiunge il collo dell'amico e si ferma... le braccia che tengono come in una morsa il corpo di Mario, non dice nulla... ma quei gesti valgono più di mille parole e Mario sa che nulla potrà separarli. La porta si apre, entra qualcuno... Marco gli occhi sempre chiusi, Mario la schiena rivolta all'uscita... si sente solo un «scusate, ripasso dopo...» la porta si richiude e i due amici scoppiano a ridere... con Mario che accusa l'amico «se domani sulla prima pagina del giornale c'è un articolo su di noi la colpa è solo tua...» Marco alza la testa, prova a sorridere... e Mario gli dà un bel bacio sulla guancia... proprio mentre la porta si apre di nuovo... con Mario che sbotta «ehi ma non si può avere un po' di privacy in questo posto?» dei passi veloci che si allontanano, la porta si richiude ed i due amici che ridono ancora più forte... «mi perdoni?» «certo Mario...» mentre i due amici abbracciati, escono dal bagno, passano alla cassa a pagare e poi escono, sempre abbracciati, dal locale. «Domattina sei occupato Mario?» chiede Marco, con il giovane che risponde «no, l'allenamento è nel pomeriggio. Ma tu quando devi tornare a Mönchengladbach?» «Torno domani sera... per domattina devo andare a vedere una casa... vieni con me?» e mentre lo dice pensa _casa mia..._ l'amico non può non notare l'entusiasmo in quelle parole... Mario infila la chiave nella toppa, apre cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, dato che sono le 2 di notte... e prima di entrare si toglie le scarpe, imitato poi da Marco, lasciandole sotto l'attaccapanni. « _Dormono, ma sono tutti di sopra, possiamo rimanere quaggiù se facciamo piano_ » con il biondo che fa cenno di sì strizzando l'occhio. _«Abbiamo il divano tutto per noi...»_ e poi aggiungendo indicando una porta sul lato sud della stanza, _«nel frigo ci sono delle birre fresche, sul mobile accanto patatine, noccioline ed altri stuzzichini se hai fame...»_ quindi fa per allontanarsi, _«tu dove vai?»_ chiede Marco. « _I termosifoni sono spenti, vado a recuperare qualcosa per coprirci..._ » e Marco sorridendo felice... _«se senti freddo ti posso scaldare io...»_ passandosi la lingua sulle labbra... e Mario che si tocca i capelli nervosamente... commentando _«andiamo bene, non sei ancora ubriaco e già ci provi???»_ Ma poi seriamente « _se vuoi rimanere a dormire qui da me ci possiamo stringere nel mio letto o altrimenti ci accomodiamo sul divano letto_ »passandogli accanto per affrontare le scale che portano di sopra e nel farlo allunga la mano sinistra per mettere scompiglio tra i capelli del biondo, che risultano essere sempre troppo perfettamente perfetti... Mario scende le scale, un paio di coperte tra le mani, vede Marco con l'iPhone... il biondo si volta, sorride e gli dice _«davvero posso rimanere a dormire qui?»_ e Mario che raggiuntolo, appoggia le coperte sopra il divano e risponde « _certo_ » facendogli l'occhiolino... _«allora mando un SMS a mia madre... sicuramente a quest'ora dorme ma almeno domattina quando non mi vedrà nel mio letto, leggendo l'SMS non si preoccuperà...»_ invia il messaggino, imposta la modalità silenziosa e poi si toglie alcuni indumenti, vedendo Mario fare altrettanto... rimasti in slip e maglietta, Marco aiuta Mario ad aprire il divano in modo che si trasformi in letto, stendono le coperte e poi si infilano sotto le lenzuola... la bottiglietta di birra in mano ed un brindisi... _«a noi»_ facendo toccare le bottiglie, anche se delicatamente... poi si volta verso Marco, si avvicina, appoggiandosi al suo corpo, con Marco che automaticamente alza il braccio per poi passarlo intorno all'amico... le teste appoggiate sullo stesso cuscino... e Marco comincia a raccontare... « _qualche giorno fa mi ha chiamato il mio agente, sono arrivate due offerte mi dice..._ » portandosi la bottiglia alla bocca e bevendo un altro sorso di birra... « _Borussa Dortmund e Bayern Monaco_ » e sorride guardando l'amico, abbracciato a lui, che lo ascolta in silenzio... felice... _«non è stato difficile scegliere... anche se fortunatamente per il Borussia Mönchengladbach l'offerta era più o meno uguale...»_ continuando mentre appoggia la bottiglia di birra per terra e si gira completamente verso l'amico _«mi sarebbe dispiaciuto farli guadagnare di meno... in fin dei conti se sono arrivato dove sono arrivato lo devo a loro, soprattutto a Mister Favre, che ha sempre creduto in me...»_ Mario si scosta un attimo, in modo da poter appoggiare la sua bottiglia di birra per terra, per poi tornare vicino a Marco... appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e continuando ad ascoltare il suo racconto... « _appena ho saputo del Borussia Dortmund... la mia mente è partita... mi sono passate tante immagini davanti... e tu eri sempre presente_ » tornando serio e guardando l'amico negli occhi... le dita della mano destra a giocare con il ciuffo di Mario mentre gli dice _«ma ci pensi... ci potremo vedere tutti i giorni... e non solo in campo, ma anche durante il tempo libero... sai le cose che potremo fare insieme...»_ Mario nota gli occhi di Marco brillare... e gli passa la mano sul viso per cercare di tranquillizzarlo... il respiro del biondo accelerato, continua a guardarlo, sorride... « _dal momento che ti ho conosciuto Mario, ho sognato questo momento... ed adesso si sta avverando..._ » ed il giovane asciuga con le dita alcune lacrime che si stanno accumulando negli occhi di Marco... e poi i due amici si abbracciano felici...

Marco sente del brusio... socchiude le palpebre dell'occhio sinistro... cercando di non farsi notare... ma appena lo fa vede alcune persone proprio davanti al divano letto, che lo stanno osservando... di queste riconosce Fabian, il ragazzino accanto presume sia il fratellino di Mario e la coppia dietro di loro, la madre ed il padre del suo giovane amico che continua a dormire tranquillo e beato abbracciato al torso nudo di Marco... Vistosi scoperto il biondo apre anche l'altro occhio... e sorride mentre cerca di staccare le braccia di Mario dal suo corpo... poi solleva le lenzuola e dà un'occhiata sotto... e quando riappare la sua testa, la bocca spalancata... qualche goccia di sudore comincia a brillare sulla fronte del biondo... un sorriso, segnale di un crescente nervosismo... non stacca lo sguardo dalla famiglia Götze, ma con le mani cerca di scuotere l'amico che ancora dorme... sempre più forte... sussurrandogli « _Mario??? Mario???_ » ed il giovane scocciato da quell'insistenza... «che c'è Marco, dai lasciami dormire...» ma il biondo insiste... « _Mario, guarda sotto le lenzuola... siamo nudi... Mario... perchè siamo nudi???_ » «Che stai dicendo Marco...» mentre Mario alla fine non riuscendo più a concentrarsi sul sonno solleva a sua volta le lenzuola e dopo aver dato una veloce occhiata si volta di scatto a guardare il biondo... gli occhi spalancati... e con un movimento automatico delle mani tira le lenzuola verso di se, come se nonostante fosse coperto si sentisse completamente nudo... _«Mario... Mario...»_ il biondo insiste nel richiamare l'attenzione del suo giovane amico... che però ha notato la presenza dell'intera famiglia, lì davanti a loro che guardano divertiti... e per cercare di rompere quel momento di imbarazzo ecco che la signora Götze interviene... «su ragazzi, andate a fare la doccia, che la colazione è pronta...» i due amici fanno cenno di sì con la testa ma non si muovono... e la madre di Mario insiste... «su, forza, che intanto rifaccio il letto» avvicinandosi ed afferrando un lembo delle coperte e tirandole verso di se... ma i due amici vistosi in pericolo afferrano a loro volta tirando dalla parte opposta... Mario per evitare ulteriori imbarazzi si appresta a dire «abbiamo capito, mà... voi avviatevi pure, noi ci alziamo subito» e poi aggiungendo «il letto lo rifacciamo noi, grazie...» un bel sorriso cercando di mascherare il nervosismo che ancora non se n'è andato... I genitori di Mario lasciano per primi la stanza, seguiti da Felix e con Fabian che si avvicina al letto e poi chiede al fratello minore, sottovoce per non farsi sentire dagli altri _«avete usato almeno il preservativo?»_ Marco al sentire quelle parole si porta le mani sul viso a coprirlo dall'imbarazzo e si lascia scivolare di nuovo sotto le lenzuola... mentre Mario risponde piccatamente al fratello «ma non abbiamo fatto nulla... che vai a pensare...» Fabian sorride ed esce dalla stanza... Mario non vedendo Marco si infila a sua volta sotto le lenzuola... e poi sussurra al biondo _«Marco... io non ricordo nulla...»_ e Marco _«neanche io Mario... tu pensi... che...»_ non riuscendo a pronunciare altre parole, non vuole neanche pensarci... _«io credo di no Marco... ce ne ricorderemmo, no???»_ cercando più di convincere se stesso che il suo amico... ma al biondo la spiegazione del giovane piace e quindi la fa sua _«hai ragione Mario... non dovrebbe essere successo nulla...»_ esclamando dopo un attimo «eccoli!!!» afferrando qualcosa con la mano sinistra e mostrando un paio di slip all'amico _«questi sono i tuoi...»_ … … … Mario sorride ripensando a quel giorno, a quei momenti così belli, spontanei che ha condiviso con Marco... _che darei per poterli rivivere..._ pensa...

Il giorno successivo finalmente Mario riesce a trovare Marco al telefono... i due amici si danno appuntamento per il sabato successivo, 12 aprile, quando all'Allianz Arena è di scena la partita di ritorno tra Bayern Monaco e Borussia Dortmund... all'andata quante emozioni, in positivo ed in negativo... quel gol di Mario che ha condannato la squadra di Mister Klopp alla sconfitta... e quanti pensieri per la testa di Marco, mentre nel tunnel, prima della scalinata che conduce al campo, aspetta... sono arrivati a Monaco il giorno prima, ma Marco e Mario non sono riusciti a vedersi... solo una lunga chiacchierata che li ha tenuti incollati al telefono per una mezzora... e poi eccolo... lo vede arrivare, l'amico si accorge della sua presenza e comincia a sorridere felice... il cuore di Marco batte forte, non c'è nulla in quegli istanti che lo possa distrarre... è attratto dal suo amico, dal suo bellissimo sorriso e quando Mario lo raggiunge, non può fare altro che abbracciarlo...

 

_immagine pubblicata da mangel-r0gel su tumblr.com _

 

Prima di lasciarsi per raggiungere i propri compagni, le proprie squadre, Marco sussurra all'orecchio dell'amico _«questa volta la vittoria non ci sfuggirà»_ con Mario che divertito risponde _«io non ci proverei... a meno che tu non voglia dormire da solo sul divano questa notte...»_ ed i due amici ridono, un ultimo abbraccio e poi in campo... dove il Borussia Dortmund sfodera una prestazione perfetta che li porta a vincere per 3-0 e Marco a sigillare la partita sontuosa da migliore in campo con il secondo gol in un'azione di contropiede...

Mario fa entrare l'amico in casa... i due ragazzi stanchissimi... con Mario che si dirige verso la camera da letto, da cui poi esce qualche istante dopo alla ricerca di Marco... trovandolo steso sul divano... e gli chiede «ma che ci fai lì, dai non vieni a letto?» e Marco che ridendo gli risponde «non hai detto che se avessi vinto avrei dormito qui???» alzandosi subito dopo ed abbracciando l'amico...

Qualche giorno dopo sono di scena le semifinali di coppa di Germania, il martedì il Borussia Dortmund elimina il Wolfsburg, mentre mercoledì tocca al Bayern eliminare il Kaiserslautern... ed ecco che il 17 maggio le due squadre si ritroveranno a Berlino per la finale...

Il 17 aprile Mario sente l'iPhone segnalargli l'arrivo di un messaggino... lo apre e sorride felice...

 

_immagine pubblicata da biebergoetzeus su tumblr.com _

 

Una bellissima foto di un sorridente Marco con la mano sinistra aperta rivolta davanti a se... non riesce a capire il significato di quel 5... almeno fino a quando non legge il messaggino...

_**5 milioni di fan su Facebook... ci sei anche tu tra loro??? ;)** _

 

 

  

  _immagine pubblicata da lilarose79 su tumblr.com_


End file.
